


Piggyback

by laylowandstitch



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Curse Is Broken, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuki & Tohru's Psychic Link, Yuki's a Tease, bottom Kyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylowandstitch/pseuds/laylowandstitch
Summary: A piggyback race with Momiji & Tohru gives Yuki the idea to try something new in the bedroom...;)
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Piggyback

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of lengthy PWPs lately, so I decided to write one of my own for my OT3! Hopefully it's decent, I'm so soft for bottom Kyo, enjoy~!

“Up, up, Tohru!” Momiji giggled, coaxing her over in his crouched position, hands waving behind his back.

The warm summer breeze brushed by the four of the them. It had been a fun day out on the town, it was always nice when Momiji came to visit the trio at Shigure’s old house, especially now that it was just theirs. It was rare for him to come along without Haru or Kisa or someone accompanying him, but even Yuki could admit it was nice just to have the one visitor.

Tohru giggled but finally gave in, obeying Momiji’s request and climbing onto his back.

He hoisted her up with a cheerful, “Hup!”

Tohru’s arms tightened around his shoulders and she swung her legs giddily, shooting Yuki and Kyo grins that made their hearts melt. “Look at me, it’s like I’m flying!”

Momiji’s grin was equally bright. “Just wait ‘til we start running. Then you’ll really be flying!”

“Running?” Kyo asked doubtfully, brows furrowing with a mixture of disbelief and concern. “I don’t really think you should be doing that with Tohru on your back. What if she falls off and gets hurt? Or you fall?”

Yuki couldn’t help but smile a little at how cute Kyo was when he got protective.

Momiji huffed. “I would die before I drop Tohru! Trust me, Kyo, she’s in the best care.”

Kyo did not look convinced. “Why can’t you just walk her up the hill?”

“Because it’s a _race!_ ”

“A race?”

“A piggyback race!” Tohru said excitedly, grinning at her two lovers hopefully.

Yuki’s smile brightened and he hunched over, grinning back at Kyo. “You heard her.”

Kyo snorted. “Right. You cannot carry me, _running_ , up that hill.”

“You underestimate how strong I am, Kyo. Remember how I used to beat your ass?”

As expected, Kyo bristled. “You damn rat! Shut the hell up!”

Yuki chuckled. “Come on, baby. Do it for Tohru.”

The tips of Kyo’s ears pinkened slightly from either the pet name or the exploitation of his love for Tohru, but likely a mixture of the two. Still, he did not comply. “But your asthma! Momiji may be responsible for Tohru’s death, but I won’t be responsible for yours!”

“Hey!” Momiji pouted.

“I’ll be _fine._ You’ve seen me run a thousand times, and you’re acting like you’re super heavy. You’re really not, Kyo, just let me carry you.”

“No.”

Well, he tried to give him the choice. If Kyo wasn’t going to come willingly, then Yuki really only had one other option. He backed himself closer to Kyo and then crouched down further, grabbed his legs, and yanked them out from under him. Kyo gasped and instinctively, with cat-like reflexes despite the broken curse, wrapped his arms tightly around Yuki to avoid falling backwards.

Smiling triumphantly, Yuki stood, shifting Kyo up a little higher until he was sitting properly.

Momiji and Tohru were laughing excitedly, and Yuki’s heart glowed when he felt Kyo’s blushing face bury into his neck.

“Ready?” he asked him, holding back a chuckle of his own.

“Fine, let’s just get this over with,” Kyo rumbled against him. The vibrations against his skin made Yuki think about other things he’d like to sway Kyo into tonight. “You better win.”

“Oh, I will,” Yuki said, adrenaline already rushing through him from his small win with Kyo and the anticipation of the race.

Momiji met his gaze with a determined look of his own. “Ready…Set…Go!”

Both Momiji and Yuki went flying up the hill, the blonde’s and Tohru’s squeals and laughter surrounding them. Yuki powered forward, chuckling on his own when Momiji had to pause for a moment, wobbling slightly before starting to run again. He felt Kyo huff a laugh by his ear, sending tingles down his spine.

“Hold on tight,” he whispered.

Kyo, this time without protest, tightened his legs around Yuki’s waist and pulled himself closer. God, this was really doing good things for Yuki. Not the point. Right now, he needed to win. Yuki shot forward with a burst of strength, sprinting past Momiji in a flash. Kyo laughed and hooted as they zoomed up the hill, reaching the top long before the other two.

Yuki treaded to a stop, panting slightly amidst his chuckles. They were officially on their lawn now, and Yuki reluctantly allowed Kyo to slip down.

“Are you okay?” Kyo asked, and Yuki was pleased to find him smiling despite the slight knot between his brows.

Yuki thumbed the area with a chuckle. “ _Yes_ , I told you I would be. Dumb cat.”

Kyo looked ready to bristle and pick a—mostly playful—fight, but Momiji wobbling up the last bit of the hill caught his attention instead and he raced over to spot Tohru from behind. “Careful! Care-ful!”

Once Momiji made it to the top, he and Tohru collapsed in a heap, the latter giggling so hard there were tears in her eyes.

“That was fun!” She smiled up at Kyo and Yuki so earnestly that Yuki couldn’t help walking over to offer a hand.

As she took his grasp, his skin tingled again. “Yeah,” he agreed, smiling softly.

Momiji didn’t stay for dinner, which disappointed both him and Tohru, but Kyo looked pretty tuckered out from the day on the town and didn’t seem to mind. Yuki could understand that. As much as he enjoyed Momiji’s bubbly company, he also loved the warmth of an intimate meal with his two favorite people.

Unfortunately, even as they settled down to eat the hotpot Tohru had prepared, Yuki found himself restless. He couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Kyo’s words mumbled against his skin, of the way his legs tightened around him. He watched his lips as he conversed with Tohru, enjoyed his easy, relaxed smiles and momentary blushes. The thing he loved the most about their three-way relationship—well, one of the things, how could he ever pick a favorite—was the dynamic between Tohru and Kyo.

Kyo was so gentle with her, so protective. Tohru understood both of her partners incredibly well, and she was able to get past all Kyo’s tense, defensive walls with ease. She was able to get to the kindness of his center, coax out his tentative heart until it felt brave enough to love with its all, and she was able to bring him the most genuine joy Yuki had ever seen from him. These were all things Yuki alone had never been able to do. But he found himself like Ayame in this situation (though god forbid he ever admit that out loud), admiring their connection for its differences rather than envying it. It was honestly a blessing to get to witness such innocent, beautiful moments up close.

But Yuki would be lying…if he said he didn’t want to pick Kyo apart in his own ways…

As Tohru and Kyo’s conversation came to a natural lull, she glanced at Yuki’s thoughtful, far away eyes curiously. “Yuki? You’re not eating.”

He blinked and smiled politely. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“You spend too much time inside your head,” Kyo grumbled as he stuffed more food in his mouth. Tohru’s cooking was unmatched. He hoped Yuki wasn’t worrying about anything, like he seemed to be so often. Or like he used to be so often, anyways.

“Says you,” Yuki huffed without any bite, resuming their meal.

They finished eating and talking like normal, then. After they cleaned the dishes, Kyo settled on the floor to watch some mindless tv and just zone out for a bit. Tohru snuggled close to one of his sides with her knitting, Yuki on the other with a book. Tohru didn’t make much progress, Kyo noticed with a smirk, getting as transfixed in the plot of the stupid kid’s show as she always did. He ruffled her hair fondly.

She blinked up at him, wide and innocent, and he pecked her lips. “I love you,” he chuckled, turning back to the tv.

She hummed happily. “I love you, too.”

“And I love you, you damn rat, even though you keep squirming.” Kyo gave him a playful glare.

Yuki had been restless the entire half-hour they’d been sitting here. At first, Kyo had thought maybe he was just trying to get comfortable and would quit it pretty soon. He even tried to scoot over to give him more room. But Yuki just cuddled closer, leaning against him, fidgeting and shifting every two seconds, his fingers eventually taking to playing with Kyo’s pant leg.

Yuki sighed, exasperated, and tossed his book onto the floor. “I want to fuck you,” he blurted, and Kyo immediately felt his face go burning hot.

“W-What makes you go and say something like that?”

Yuki seemed suddenly less restless and more confident, his eyes taking that dark, seductive look they could get sometimes. He crawled closer to Kyo, his smirk teasing. “Because we’ve never done it before, and I can’t stop thinking about how pretty you are. Don’t you think that’d be fun, Tohru?” He gave her a princely, closed-eyes smile. It almost looked innocent! Kyo hated him. “I bet Kyo would make a lot of great sounds.”

Tohru gaped at him, cheeks pink but significantly lighter than Kyo’s, and she nodded. The daze left her and then she was grinning just like Yuki. “We should really do that.” She gave Kyo that eager look, the same kind she’d given him when she wanted to do that stupid piggyback race, and right then, he knew he was doomed.

“I wanna carry you to the bedroom,” Yuki announced as he stood, as if that were an honor Tohru was going to steal with him. Tohru just giggled excitedly and followed his lead, hopping to her feet.

Kyo felt his face getting warm again and glanced to the side because he could not _bear_ facing those two pairs of eyes on him right now and God why did these two have to be so _embarrassing_? And also, he couldn’t really find it in himself to protest because he was not really opposed to any of this.

Yuki seemed to decide he didn’t want to wait for Kyo to stand on his own, so he simply bent down and scooped him up with a surprising boost of strength, once again forcing the orange-haired to wrap his arms and legs around him. “I love you too, by the way,” he said too giddily, leading them to the bedroom.

Yuki practically threw Kyo onto the bed, which the orange-haired just _knew_ had to be to spite him, and he would’ve complained if it hadn’t also been a little bit hot. Instead he stayed silent, pushing himself up on his forearms defiantly.

“Don’t pout at me like that,” Yuki purred, leaning over him with a fond smile. His fingertips tickled the underside of Kyo’s chin, tilting it upwards. “I won’t be able to restrain myself.”

“I’m not pouting,” the orange-haired growled, but the ends of his words were muffled by Yuki’s lips on his. His eyes fluttered closed. The kiss was achingly soft, tender but sensual, and Kyo chased after it as the grey-haired pulled away.

Kyo realized, then, that Tohru had settled behind him, her legs threading through the loops in his arms to slide against the outsides of his thighs. Her smooth, delicate hand brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and her cool lips pressed to its shell. He released a breathy sigh, leaning into her touch. Tohru was so gentle. Kyo had loved her for a long time, everything about her sweetness drawing him deeper and deeper in. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Tohru.

“Let’s get back against the headboard,” Yuki said to Tohru quietly over Kyo’s shoulder. Something about that was annoying. Why hadn’t he just spoken to both of them?

Kyo opened his mouth to voice his irritation, but Tohru must’ve felt his tension because she hushed him quietly, stroking a hand through his hair again. “Come on,” she whispered, tugging under his arm as she slid back to sit against the headboard. Kyo shuffled back to follow her and Yuki quickly filled the opening space at the end of the bed. He crawled eagerly between Kyo’s parted legs and Kyo was suddenly overcome with the intensity of being sandwiched between the two of them. He could feel the flush creeping up the back of his neck. It was usually Tohru in the middle, and he suddenly felt insecure, unsure of what to do with himself.

“You okay?” Yuki asked quietly, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone.

Oh God. Kyo felt another wave of the intensity from being between them, unable to close his legs and shut Yuki out like he might’ve otherwise. The overwhelming affection he felt rising in him just over a simple touch to his face like that…He’d never loved anyone the way he loved Tohru, the way he loved Yuki was different, they were two different people, but…this love was equally as deep and consuming.

Kyo glanced away. “What do you want me to do?” he mumbled, trying not to let his nerves get to him. He was so uncomfortable. If it had been Tohru in the middle, he would have no problem devouring her, peppering her with affectionate kisses. He knew exactly what made her feel good, and the same with Yuki. Yuki would want to be teased, for Kyo to mouth up and down his chest, gradually getting lower and lower, to mouth over his clothed erection…

“ _Relax_ ,” Yuki answered simply, kissing him again. Kyo responded immediately, being given something to focus on putting him at ease. His arms wound around Yuki’s neck, pulling him closer as Yuki deepened the kiss, licking into his mouth. Tohru’s cool lips were on his neck now, trailing it up and down with kisses of her own. Her hands slipped beneath his shirt, smoothing along his sides. “There’s a good boy,” Yuki breathed as he parted, and Kyo shivered.

As Yuki began unbuttoning his own shirt, Kyo twisted in Tohru’s arms. She pulled away from his neck at the movement and he caught her lips immediately, pressing closer. She giggled against him, and he smiled, glad at any opportunity to earn a laugh. He was at an odd angle, but he found the buttons of her blouse and popped them open eagerly, his skillful practice over the years allowing him to complete the task without fumbling.

Kyo broke apart to breathe for barely a second before he dived back in for more, this time his lips kissing from her jaw to her neck and down, down to the outline of her bra. She sighed happily, a hand reaching back for what he could only assume was Yuki, as he never felt it settle on him. He moaned suddenly as pressure was applied to his semi-hard on, untwisting himself to face Yuki again so he could buck his hips towards the hand rubbing him.

Yuki was looking at Tohru over his shoulder and gave her a small nod. Kyo wanted to, once again, try to voice his protest to their scheming, but it was another moan that left his mouth instead. Tohru’s hands pulled his shirt over his head and Kyo suddenly forgot what he’d been upset about, just glad to be able to feel her against his bare skin. Yuki stopped palming him to continue the undressing, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Tohru helped Kyo lift them off, and he was suddenly very self-conscious all over again.

However, there was hardly any time to think about it. Tohru’s hands drifted up his chest to roll his nipples between her fingers, shooting sparks of pleasure to his hardening cock. Yuki tossed the pants onto the floor somewhere and dipped down to kiss along Kyo’s thighs. He squirmed, trying to control his breathing.

Tohru’s lips found his shoulder, one of her hands leaving his chest to slide over his stomach.

Kyo half-panted, half-gasped, hand flying to Yuki’s hair as he nipped his thigh and sucked a mark into the sensitive skin. Fuck, he couldn’t take this anymore.

Kyo pulled his legs to his chest, out from under Yuki’s hold, twisting to face Tohru again. “Your turn,” he said, hands sliding around her waist and cracking a smirk. “Get in the middle, I wanna make you feel good.”

“I feel good,” she said, smoothing a hand through his hair. He leaned into the touch. “Yuki, wanna switch places?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Tohru said eagerly, smiling over Kyo’s shoulder. Damnit, these two. “I really wanna try it.” She beamed back at Kyo. “Kyo, could you get on your stomach for me? If you’re uncomfortable with that, though, we can try something else.”

His stomach? Was she gonna give him a massage? He shrugged. “Nah, that’s fine.”

Tohru giggled excitedly and pecked his lips before the three of them all shuffled to take their new positions. Yuki and Kyo slipped out of their boxers in the process, Tohru also shedding layers until she was down to her bra and underwear. As Yuki settled in front of Kyo, now on his stomach, he leaned over him to kiss Tohru languidly. Kyo moved to his side to watch them, the way Yuki cupped her face and Tohru gripped his shoulders hard. She bit his lip as she pulled away, and Yuki grinned at her.

“C’mere,” Yuki said with a smile when he saw Kyo watching him. He sat with his legs open, pulling Kyo forward so he could use his thighs as pillows for his arms. Kyo rested his cheek against their makeshift cushion, sighing.

“Maybe we should just go to sleep instead,” he mumbled with a sly smirk, only half-kidding. He was pretty damn tired from dealing with Momiji all day.

“No!” both Tohru and Yuki yelped, making him bury his chuckle in his arms.

Tohru swatted his ass. Kyo gasped and moaned unexpectedly. She hummed, seemingly pleased, and massaged the tingling skin. Kyo chuckled again. Yuki ran his fingers through his hair and Kyo decided he mind as well make the best of this strange position. He began returning the favor from earlier, kissing up Yuki’s creamy white thighs, nipping at the skin. Yuki bit his lip to stifle a moan, smoothing a hand from Kyo’s hair down his neck.

“You look so pretty like that,” he said, and Kyo smiled into him.

“You should see yourself.” He licked a stripe up his thigh, enjoying the way Yuki’s grip in his hair tightened.

Then Tohru, who Kyo hadn’t even realized had disappeared for a moment, returned behind him and began massaging his ass again. One of her fingers, surprisingly slick, slipped between it.

Kyo jerked up, startled, and Yuki hushed him, thumbing his cheek. “It’s okay, baby.”

Kyo stared back at Tohru, whose finger had paused where it was rubbing against his hole, and felt himself flushing deeply for two reasons: One, Yuki just called him ‘baby,’ and curse himself for being so sensitive to pet names like that. Two, they’d never really done anything with him bottoming like this before and never in his _life_ did he think it would be _Tohru…_

She blinked at him innocently. “Is it too cold?”

He felt himself blushing further. “N-No! What are you doing?”

“I was gonna finger you.”

How could she say it so casually like that?! Damnit, she must’ve picked it up from Yuki. “You can’t do that,” he managed, despite the fact that he was choking on mortification. “You…why would you even want to do anything like that?”

Sure, Kyo had bathed before dinner and he was clean and all, but…something about the idea of fingering somebody, _there,_ seemed inherently dirty. He’d done it to Yuki before, and it was one of his favorite things to do, but having it done to himself? For some reason, that felt way different. It was really…embarrassing.

“Because it always looks fun when you’re doing it to Yuki.” Her finger was still pressed against him.

“But! Don’t you think it’s…” Kyo flushed deeper, staring at the comforter.

Tohru’s finger finally left and she smoothed her lube-free hand over his back. “Kyo, what’s wrong?”

“I said I wanted to fuck you,” Yuki said, fingers still combing gently through Kyo’s hair.

“Yeah, I know,” he mumbled. “But I didn’t know you meant it like _this._ For real.”

They called almost anything they did together ‘fucking.’ Looking back on it, Yuki had sort of implied he wanted Kyo to bottom, but…saying it was different than actually doing it. It’d seemed like something said in passing.

Yuki hummed his understanding. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I…” Kyo flushed again, a finger tracing Yuki’s leg absent-mindedly. “I want to, but…”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Don’t say it so bluntly like that!” Kyo bristled, shooting him a look.

Yuki smoothed his bangs back, and the touch was cool, calming. “Kyo, you don’t have to be embarrassed with us.” He leaned forward, pecking his nose. “Silly cat.”

Tohru had crawled up to sit next to Yuki, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Do you want Yuki to do it instead, Kyo?”

Kyo could tell she was trying to hide her disappointment, and if she really had her heart set on it, then she must’ve not been disgusted by it… “You really want to, it doesn’t make you feel weird?”

“Of course not,” she said, squeezing the hand that had been resting on Yuki’s leg.

He offered her a small smile. How could he not when she was looking so earnest like that? She was just so fucking cute. “Okay, then I guess I don’t have a problem with it.”

Tohru beamed, the sparkle in her eyes the ultimate reward as she eagerly hurried to the other side of the bed.

“You can always change your mind and say ‘stop,’” Yuki said quietly as Tohru popped the lid of lube open.

Kyo took a deep breath and pecked his thigh. “Okay.” His eyes trailed up Yuki’s smooth legs to his cock, which was bobbing between his legs. Kyo’s tongue flicked over his lower lip. “Can I suck you off?”

Yuki’s eyes darkened and he swallowed. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

With only a bit of shuffling forward, Kyo took the tip of Yuki’s cock into his mouth. Yuki’s hand gripped his hair as Kyo swirled his tongue, suckling on the end. Yuki moaned.

Kyo stiffened as Tohru’s slick finger returned to his hole, rubbing up and down gently. Kyo took a deep breath through his nose and tried to focus on the task at hand. He took Yuki further into his mouth, laving his tongue up and down the shaft. He sucked lightly, earning a tug to his hair that made him smile. Tohru’s finger pushed inside him. He sucked harder, body tensing.

“Fuck, Kyo,” Yuki moaned. The hand not in Kyo’s hair rubbed his shoulders in slow circles.

“Relax a little,” Tohru soothed, pressing a kiss to his lower back.

Kyo managed for a moment before he tensed again as her finger pushed further inside. “Sorry,” he said shakily as he pulled off Yuki’s cock. Tohru placed more kisses along his lower back as her finger started to move. Kyo grimaced at the strange feeling but leaned forward to take Yuki back into his mouth.

Yuki pushed on his shoulder, stopping him. “How about we try something different. I don’t want you to gag yourself with how tense you are.”

This time, Kyo did actually pout.

Yuki chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. His next kisses were placed on Kyo’s ear, lips dragging down and teeth tugging lightly at the lobe. “Can you focus on relaxing for me?” he whispered, hands rubbing his shoulders again.

“Okay,” Kyo mumbled. He repositioned his head in his arms like they were earlier, trying to get comfortable. Tohru was still kissing his back, her finger moving slowly inside him. He couldn’t seem to get his body to stay relaxed for more than a few seconds at a time and groaned in frustration.

“It’ll feel good,” Yuki purred beside him, warm breath fanning over his ear from above. “Just let her open you up, baby, just like that. We’ll take it nice and slow. You look so sexy spread out for us like this, don’t you, Kyo?”

He flushed at the praise, tingles of pleasure dancing down his spine. He rocked back into Tohru’s finger a little bit, starting to feel the appeal. Her finger left, however, and he whimpered, his hole clenching around nothing. Tohru returned quickly with two lubed fingers this time, and the stretch made him grimace.

“I can’t stop thinking about how good you’re gonna feel on my cock,” Yuki said, kissing at his ear again. He’d bent his legs a little to reach better, but Kyo didn’t mind. He wanted him closer. “I can’t wait to have you wrapped around me, to be deep inside you. Your hole all warm and wet and ready for me…”

Kyo moaned quietly and Tohru spread her fingers, scissoring him open. This stretch hurt a bit at first, but he got used to it quicker than he expected. Before he knew it, he needed _more_.

“You’re still hiding your face,” Yuki chuckled, a finger tracing his cheek. “Are you being shy?”

Kyo flushed again, a deep, aroused pink mixed with embarrassment and he growled, raising his eyes to Yuki in a challenge. “Who’s sh— _oh!_ ” He clamped a hand over his mouth as he moaned loudly, eyes wide as he was hit with a spark of pleasure.

“Found it!” Tohru exclaimed triumphantly. She crooked her fingers again and Yuki and Kyo both chuckled, the latter dipping his head back into his arms as he laughed through another moan.

“Why do you have to be so freaking cute?” he breathed, trying to look back at her.

Tohru winked at him and crooked her fingers again, this time rubbing earnestly against his prostate. Kyo collapsed into his arms, shuddering through another onslaught of pleasure, moaning loudly. “ _Tohru._ ”

“This is the best seat in the house,” Yuki sighed smugly. He sure looked cozy leaned back against the headboard like that.

“Such a voyeur,” Kyo teased, nipping his thigh.

“Impossible not to be when you have the hottest girlfriend and the sexiest boyfriend on the planet,” Yuki replied smoothly, squeezing Kyo’s shoulder. “Got anymore pretty moans for me?”

“That depends on her.” Kyo rocked back against Tohru’s fingers, which had abandoned his prostate in favor of shallow thrusts. He knew by her giggles that she was teasing him, and thoroughly _enjoying it._ “Baby,” he pleaded, rocking back with a gasp. “Don’t stop.”

“I’m not stopping,” she said giddily. Despite her words, her fingers slipped out, and Kyo groaned. The bitterness was short lasted, and three fingers entered his hole a moment later. Kyo sighed, momentarily satisfied, and grabbed Yuki’s hand, placing a lengthy kiss on his palm. He could feel the heat of Yuki’s eyes on him as his slow kisses trailed upwards.

Yuki raised an amused eyebrow. “What do we have here?”

Kyo winked. “I’m giving my voyeur a show.”

Yuki laughed, but it turned into a gasp as Kyo dipped down to suck his pointer finger into his mouth, closely followed by two others. Tohru found his prostate again, with more force than before this time, and he moaned around Yuki’s fingers, causing the grey-haired to moan as well.

Kyo dropped the fingers from his mouth “Fuck, I’m gonna come!” he hissed, squeezing Yuki’s thigh.

Tohru licked a stripe up his back and he moaned again, shivering. Her reflexes were lightning fast as she grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it, hard, her fingers stopping their assault inside him.

Kyo twisted to look back at her with a broken moan, his cock throbbing in her hand. “Tohru?”

Yuki chuckled as he ruffled his hair. “Good move, Tohru.”

Kyo stared at him with wide eyes, betrayed.

Yuki hushed him, kissing his forehead. “It’ll feel better if you wait, Kyo~”

“You bastard,” he breathed. “Don’t tell me you’re taking your revenge. It’s not my fault I wait so long to make you come, you’re the one who likes to be teased!”

Tohru giggled and kissed his ass. “You think you’re ready for the main event, baby?”

He flushed. “I think so.”

She stuck up her hand. “Tag team!”

Yuki laughed, high fiving her over Kyo before they switched places again.

“Kyo,” Yuki said as he shuffled to fill Tohru’s spot, “can you turn over?”

He bit his lip but complied. “What about Tohru?”

“I’m right here,” she assured, pulling him up against her sitting form so he was laying on her stomach. “You okay?”

“But this won’t make you feel good,” he protested, sitting up.

Tohru kissed his cheek. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. I’m not worried about it.”

“Exactly!” He frowned at her. “You always think about others and never about yourself, and I wanna make sure you feel good, too.”

Tohru chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck idly. “Kyo, I think you’re the one doing that right now. Tonight’s about you, okay?”

“I don’t want that, that’s not fair.”

“Kyo, you and Yuki always take care of me.”

“And I’ve been ‘in the middle’ before, too,” Yuki added. “So, will you just believe us when we say the thing that sounds hottest to us right now is watching you come apart in our hands?”

Kyo gawked, staring at him. “Seriously, how can you say things like that?”

Yuki just gave him a sly smile. “You’ll be a good boy and lay down for us now, right?”

Kyo flushed instantly, a spike of pleasure shuddering down his spine. He couldn’t find words, so he just nodded, hesitantly sliding to settle between Tohru.

Yuki spread his legs a little wider. “Good job,” he whispered, leaning over him to capture his lips again. One of Kyo’s hands pulled Yuki’s neck closer, the other reaching up for Tohru’s, holding her tightly. She answered with light strokes along his arm, dipping down to kiss his shoulder, then Yuki’s.

Kyo moaned into the kiss as one of Yuki’s legs pressed against his erection. He ground against it, panting as Yuki pulled away. “Come on,” he said, rocking desperately.

Yuki dipped down, past Kyo’s lips, nosing his neck. He pressed a slow kiss there, then another, trailing to the sensitive dip between his neck and his shoulder. Kyo closed his eyes, content for a moment with the heat of Yuki over him and the warmth of Tohru behind him, her hands sliding from his hair to dance up and down his body.

Then suddenly, Yuki’s slick erection was lined against his entrance. Kyo was so entranced by the kisses and Tohru’s hands that he barely noticed until Yuki began to push into him, wrapping the other’s leg around him. Kyo’s arms immediately clutched around his shoulders.

“Shh,” Yuki whispered beside his ear, mouthing at his neck. Kyo moaned and Yuki pushed further inside him, the pressure intense at first but gradually easing away. When he bottomed out, Yuki moaned. “ _Oh, baby_.”

“Tohru,” Kyo panted, looking up to search for her. She leaned over him, smiling, and met his awaiting lips. One of his hands left Yuki to pull her closer and she followed his guide easily. Yuki rocked into him, slowly, and he moaned. “Go. It’s fine, I’m ready,” Kyo panted, only pulling away from Tohru to speak before capturing her lips again.

Yuki began a slow, steady pace. He was clearly trying to hold back, though, with the desperate way he was kissing up and down Kyo’s neck—which was very exposed due to the way he’d turned to kiss Tohru—and the adoring praise whispered against his ear. “You feel so good, Kyo. So tight and warm.” The words were breathy, and they gave Kyo chills. “You’re so beautiful, you and Tohru both, I love you.”

Kyo moaned, flushing and pulling away from Tohru. “Yuki, you know that…” he sighed, closing his eyes as Yuki’s pace picked up. Yuki knew he couldn’t handle it when he talked like that, but Kyo couldn’t finish the sentence, every thought in his mind barely coherent except for a pulsing, pleading ‘ _more.’_ He rocked into Yuki’s thrusts, arms winding tightly around him once again. “Faster, come on, I can take it.”

“I love how much his words get you riled up,” Tohru admitted above him, scratching behind his ear.

Kyo shivered. “Fuck.”

“Are you close already, Kyo? You’re leaking all over.”

Both he and Yuki moaned. “Kyo,” Yuki rasped against him, voice low and husky, “don’t come.”

He lifted Kyo’s leg a little higher and sped up his pace, pounding into him even harder.

Kyo yelped. “Fuck! There, there, there, Yuki.”

Jolts of pleasure spiked through his body, making him sensitive all over. One of Tohru’s hands played with his nipples.

“Yuki,” Kyo panted, “I can’t. I’m gonna come.”

“You can do it, baby, wait ‘til after me.”

Kyo moaned as Yuki repeatedly hit his prostate, each thrust satisfying for a moment only to strengthen the need for _more_. His cock was throbbing between them. “Yuki, please.”

Tohru was panting against him from behind and a sudden realization made him swallow heavily. “Tohru?’

“Yeah?” she asked, sounding a bit breathless.

Beneath him, he could feel her hand moving.

“Are you…Are you getting yourself off?”

She giggled. “I’m sorry, you’ve been rocking against me, it feels so good. I can’t…I can’t help myself.”

That thought alone was enough to send him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Kyo moaned, toes curling as he clenched around Yuki and came. Yuki came barely a second later, biting his shoulder to stifle a moan. He fucked Kyo through their high until he collapsed on top of him, sighing.

Kyo blinked up at the ceiling. They hadn’t used a condom, and he could feel Yuki’s hot spent still inside him around Yuki’s softening cock. Yuki shifted and a little seeped out, making Kyo flush.

Tohru smoothed a hand through Yuki’s sweaty bangs. He smiled up at her then kissed Kyo gently. “How’re you feeling, sleepy?”

Kyo wanted to protest that he was not, in fact, sleepy, but found that his eyes felt heavier than he’d thought. Fuck. He didn’t think he could even move from this position. “Good,” he managed, licking his dry lips. “Tohru, did you come?”

She giggled. “That’s the first thing you’re thinking about?”

“That and how I didn’t wait for Yuki to come, but who cares what he says?”

Yuki nipped his jaw playfully.

“You bit my shoulder,” Kyo mumbled, shifting slightly. Yuki gave it a soothing lick.

Tohru giggled. “You two are adorable.”

Kyo stared up at her, eyes narrowing. “You didn’t answer my question.”

She flushed the cutest pink ever known to man. “Well, no, I didn’t, but honestly I’m fine! It felt good, and I liked watching you come apart, like Yuki said.”

Kyo covered his reddening face with his hands. “Let me eat you out then.”

Yuki groaned. “And _I’m_ the one not allowed to talk like that?” He kissed Kyo’s hands. “You’re too sexy for your own good.”

“Stop that,” Kyo growled without any heat, throwing his hands to the side and trying to sit up. He gasped as he felt Yuki move inside him. He halted, half-sitting, half-laying to look at Tohru. “You’ll let me, right?”

She exchanged a glance he couldn’t read with Yuki. Damn these two and their psychic link.

“Stop pouting,” Yuki purred, nipping his ear.

“Stop biting me,” Kyo huffed.

“Kyo,” Tohru said, smiling at him gently, “you look too tired. I’m really okay, don’t worry about me.”

“No way, cut that out. I’m definitely going to get you off. I wanna eat you out, but if you want me inside you, just give me a second.”

He reached for his sensitive, softened cock, but Yuki’s hand stopped him. “Let me pull out.”

Yuki slid out slowly, both of them wincing at the sensitivity, and Kyo couldn’t help blushing as more of Yuki’s cum seeped out of him. Tohru kissed his pinkened cheek, giggling.

“What if I take care of Tohru?” Yuki asked, a finger tracing Kyo’s slick, fluttering hole.

Kyo gasped, trying to squirm away. “No! I want to.” To prove his point, he pushed himself upright and flipped around, adjusting himself before Tohru’s panties. He met her gaze as he pulled them down, dragging them from her thighs. He traced a finger over her folds, holding back a moan. She was so wet already.

Tohru clutched his shoulder and Kyo smiled, leaning her back. He kissed down her body, which was soft and warm and smelled like flowers. Yuki sat beside her, finally slipping off her bra. As he played with her breasts, Kyo slipped further down, placing her legs on either side of him as he leaned towards her wet heat and licked a stripe past her clit.

Tohru yelped and moaned, immediately bucking towards him. “Sorry, Kyo,” she managed, grabbing his hair.

“Don’t apologize,” he said before he ducked down to lap at her labia. She was moaning immediately, clearly still riled up from before. He stroked his tongue upwards, inching towards her clit. The way she moaned and arched towards him sent waves of pleasure through his body. He could feel his own cock twitching with interest again but ignored the urge to grind into the bedsheets.

Kyo licked the underside of Tohru’s clit slowly and when he sucked the tiny bud, she cried out, legs tightening around him. A glance up showed him Yuki had taken to sucking on one of her breasts, rolling her other nipple between his fingers. Kyo sucked again with renewed vigor and suddenly she shouted his name and bucked upwards, coming in a wet rush against his mouth.

Tohru moaned breathily through the aftershocks of her orgasm and Kyo climbed up her body, beating Yuki to her lips. Yuki snorted and pulled at his shoulder. “Baby, your face is all sticky.”

Kyo didn’t care and Tohru didn’t seem to either, pulling him tight against her, legs trapping him in. Kyo licked into her mouth, her taste on his tongue, all over him, her body all around him.

God, if he wasn’t still soft, he’d probably come from the thought.

Kyo only pulled back when he felt more of Yuki’s cum drip out of him. Tohru stared at both of them with dreamy eyes, stroking the side of Kyo’s, admittedly sticky, face.

“I love you,” he said, and he suddenly felt like if he laid down, he’d fall instantly asleep.

“I also love you,” Yuki said, slipping between them to kiss Tohru on his own. He brushed her hair back gently and Kyo’s fingers wandered to Yuki’s smooth back of their own accord.

When they broke apart, Tohru’s smile was brighter than the stars outside. “I love you guys, too.” Kyo felt peaceful. As long as that smile was there, he was at peace.

“ _And_ I love you,” Yuki chuckled turning around. Kyo’s fingers dropped away, but Yuki wound an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “But you’re not getting a kiss until we clean you up. You’re messy all over.”

“Covered in both of _you_ ,” Kyo said, and though it was initially meant to be a joke, they all shared a look of arousal at the thought.

Yuki was the first to break out of the daze. “Shower?” he asked, glancing between the two of them.

Tohru shifted more upright against the headboard, and Kyo leaned on her shoulder. “Yuki, I can’t even move,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

Yuki chuckled. “Wash cloth, then.”

Kyo was half-asleep, but he allowed Yuki to move him to the bathroom counter. The grey-haired was sweet enough to clean up his face and his sensitive hole, despite his sleepy protest. He gasped as the rag swiped inside him, Yuki hushing him softly while Tohru changed the bedsheets in the other room. She joined them after a few moments, rinsing off her thighs with another cloth. Kyo couldn’t keep his eyes open. He heard the peck of his partners’ kiss and then there were arms around him, scooping him up. He wrapped his own arms around Yuki’s neck instinctively, snuggling into his warmth.

Yuki set him in the center of the bed, climbing in beside him and holding Kyo in place as he tried to scoot over.

“Let go o’ me,” he mumbled, swatting at Yuki lightly.

Tohru climbed in on the other side of him, pulling the covers up over the three of them. Kyo tried to sit up, it was the unspoken rule that she slept in the middle, but Tohru’s hand on his chest pressed him back down. “Go to sleep, Kyo,” she murmured, kissing his collarbone. She snuggled up into him, wrapping an arm around his torso.

Yuki scooted closer to his back, throwing an arm around him, too. Kyo sleepily accepted his fate, a smile working its way onto his own lips as he took their hands in his. 

“I love you,” he managed even as his focus was fading.

“Love you too,” Tohru giggled, pecking his chest.

Yuki kissed his temple. 

Kyo was overwhelmed with the intensity of being between the two of them, surrounded by all this love, but it also made him feel safe…peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
